mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes: 11 - 11/22/11
Summary Short week for a patch. First let us say Happy Thanksgiving to all our fans who celebrate this holiday! Patch on a Tuesday this week because we’ll all be sleepy from Tryptophan this Thursday. In celebration we added a new Veteran uniform, “Legs of Thanks”. We’ve added our boost system this week. Allowing players to purchase Combat Credit (CC) boosts which will improve the CCs you gain after a match. For game balance, we took aim at the high health and low health Pros and squeezed the difference in a bit. Increasing the low health Pros and decreasing the high health Pros. New Features and Improvements *Added new icons on Pros and Uniforms so it’s easier to tell what’s free, what you own, and what you don’t own. *Added Combat Credit Boost system and purchasable items. *Added the first stage of team splitting. *Increased the number of recent games listed in SMNC. *Practice Games now only award 10% of Combat Credits and XP. *Rebalanced respawn times making mid-game spawn times slightly longer. *Juice now grants 100% crititical shot chance. LocoMoco Arena *Reduced edge curb collision height. Gun Mountain *Chickey Cantor will now walk around the upper area. Money *Taunt: Money: 2 x Level *Taunt: After Kill Money: 5 x Level *Taunt: While Juiced: 10 x Level *Bullseye: Money earned now based on level. *Chickey Cantor: Team money earned now scales with level. Turrets *Lazer Blazer Turrets: Health: Level 2 / 3: 15000/20000 -> 12500/15000 *RockIt Turrets: Health: 30000 -> 25000 Bots *Fujibot: Health: 10000 -> 12000 Assassin *Health 750 -> 825 *Dagger/Sword: Increase lunge distance Captain Spark *Health: 800 -> 840 *Voltage Spike: New visual effect for projectiles *Voltage Spike: Increased lunge distance *Voltage Spike: Fixed issue where the projectiles would just blink out of existence rather than explode *Ray Gun: Reduced recoil *Ray Gun: Modified visual effect for muzzle flash *New spawn and death music Cheston *Roar: Fixed issue where Cheston could be awarded much more health than intended. *Adjusted his health/damage ramp to match all other Enforcers. Was missed in the last update. *Health: 1500 -> 1425 *Explosive Barrel: Damage: 60/100/160/245 -> 55/90/145/220 Gunner *Health: 1500 -> 1425 Gunslinger *Health: 700 -> 770 *Knee Cap: New visual effect Sniper *Health: 670 -> 740 Tank *Health: 1875 -> 1690 Veteran *Health: 1875 -> 1690 *New Uniform: “Legs of Thanks” Bug Fixes *Fixed the x/10 indicator at the top of the screen being out of sync with the play screen indicator. *Fixed armor bar not showing full when you have full armor. *Reduced the max frame rate to 120. Should help with some overheating issues. *Fixed some instances of trying to get into a game but never getting past the loading screen. Misc Changes *Turned off bot formation code. Will hopefully keep most bots from getting stuck but will also make them move in more random ways. We will iterate on bot movement in future updates. *On Fire: Damage Per Tick: 15 -> 10 Category:Patches